Backpacks provide a convenient resource for carrying heavy or cumbersome loads and have been used in one form or another for centuries. Users have commonly used backpacks to carry camping gear. Backpacks are conventional means for carrying school supplies by children and students and provide a way for school materials to be safely carried on their backs, leaving their hands free for other activities. Individuals can be involved in activities such as hiking or school related activities while wearing a backpack leaving their hands free and transferring the bulk of the load and weight to be supported by ones shoulders instead of the arms. College students and faculty as well make use of backpacks. A benefit of being able to participate in activities while wearing a backpack is that the children are able to closely monitor their belongings at all times. Thus, the likelihood that their belongings will be lost or stolen is greatly reduced. The backpack also provides an easy method of organizing and keeping up with all of the a user's belongings.
Whenever and for whatever purpose a backpack is used, a covering for the user's head is a desirable item or even a requirement for the user when foul weather catches the user outdoors. A hood stored away in the backpack provides a simple solution to the problem. Some backpacks provide a hood which folds or rolls up and is stored in a compartment within the backpack. This method of storage uses space in the areas normally used to store other items. Further, if the hood is stored within the backpack compartment randomly with other items, getting the hood out and ready for use is delayed due to the fact that the hood is packed in among other items.